graalmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
Profaci Criminalita Famiglia
Profaci crime family The Profaci crime family was known for having a extremely organized ranking system. Most people say Vinnie operated the family like a military, making sure everyone knew their part. Profaci became inactive due to lack of Leadership from other roles. Heads of the family Founder- Vinnie M. Profaci Godfather- Joey Grimboli Don Sunken Profaci Notable Figures Vitto Tattaglia- Good friend to Vinnie, Old Don of profaci and was very loyal. Wolf/Jager Profaci- Went from associate to underboss under the span of 3 weeks. he's considered Vinnie's most prized members and is very loyal towards the cause. Sunken Profaci- Good friend of Vinnie took over as Don when Vinnie retired. Vice (Goes under many other names)- Oldest member within Profaci that's still here earning Vinnie's trust. Turfs The lucky charm- The lucky charm was Vinnie's most prized turfs for profaci but unfortunately it was removed from the map. The casino- Vinnie's new favorite turf in which he hung out at with his members and fought over with countless gangs. Eastern south- Starting at Lucky charm and ending at the pyrotech store. Dippin donuts- Used as a FOB during wars at the casino or for streaking. Crews/Departments Security- Tasked with guarding higher ranking members. Workers union- Tasked with making income for the family Ethics committee- Tasked with making important decisions for the family. P.S.G- Tasked with protecting Vinnie. There was talk about a secret police department within Profaci but no one knows the name of it due to it's secrecy. Profaci enforcement crew- Took in the new associates/ Grunts for Profaci. Motto "Portatori di morte"- Bringers of death. This was the motto the whole family went by. Those who were close partners of Vinnie knew that he valued this motto when it came to defending turfs. Major Events The Harway war The Harway war was an extremely important event for the Profaci crime family. Since Harway had been allies with Profaci for a very long time this made no sense to Vinnie as to why Cereal would do this. The war took place at the casino where Harway was unprepapard for the brutal defense put up by Profaci. Profaci ended up securing the casino after the chaos. A week after the war for the casino Harway assmbled a large force of chems and members at turks for the taking of the South east of era. After 3 hours of a extremely bloody war. Both sides had heavy casualties. The current Don at the time (Don, Sunken Profaci) Put up a good defense managing to call in 4 of their own well known basers/Pkers with chems. Unfortunately Harway managed to secure Turks for themselves but both sides congratulated each other for a tough and brutal fight they both put up out of honor. The deletion of the Lucky charm. Since Vinnie held hear to this turf it made the family feel homeless. A few days later the ruling members of Profaci decided upon making casino their capital turf. Sadly replacing the lucky charm. The northridge commission The comission consisted of the top ruling families of northridge. # Tattaglia - Bruno T. # Cuneo Carmine C. # DeLuca Sonny D. # Harway Cereal H. # Profaci Vinnie P. (This commission lasted until late 2016-2017 when Harway left after attacking Profaci. Making them an enemy to all members of the commission.)Category:Allies Category:Profaci's new ways